Friends till the End
by vegeta115500
Summary: Gohan met the famous Hercule Satan daughter at age 3 years of age and never saw each other until the age of 11 years old. She watched the Cell Games and saw similarities on the boy who defeated cell and Gohan. 7 years later after the Cell games the myster


Authors Note: Chapter one is more like an introduction than anything. It tells you what did happen when Gohan and Videl met at the age of 3 and 11… I hope you like it! R&R

**_Friends Till the End…_**

Chapter 1:

"Daddy Can we go to the park today?" questioned the son of Goku who is a half Saiyan. "Sure Gohan, but was up? You never ask to go to the park so often."

The little boy named Gohan started to have tears in his eyes since his dad didn't agree to go to the park for the day. "Please Daddy!" Gohan cried out desperately. Chichi the son mother of Gohan, and the husband of Goku, came storming into the kitchen. "Goku what did you do!" Chichi snapped. Goku looked shocked "Chichi! I didn't do anything! I swear Gohan just wanted to go to the park and I only asked why!" chichi glared at her husband "Take him, Goku! Don't you want our son to be happy?"

"Y-Yeah Chichi!" Goku replied back scarred at the woman.

Chichi continued to glare at Goku "Well what are you waiting for? Go than!" Goku ran and grabbed Gohan by the waist sprinting out of the house yelling "Nimbus!" at the top of his lungs.

Once the yellow cloud stopped in front of Goku and Gohan. Goku jumped on while running to the cloud. "Let's Go Nimbus!" he cried out "Before Chichi yellow at me again!"

Goku and Gohan were on the yellow cloud taking them to the Edison Park. When they were above it Goku grabbed onto Gohan's hand and jumped off into the near by trees landing quickly without letting anyone notice they were there. Gohan ran towards the park jumping on the sand. Goku smiled seeing his son having fun in the meantime he looked around to find some food but nobody was around with food he started to regret taking Gohan to the park. He sat on the bench seeing Gohan playing with the sand.

Gohan made a castle taller than his own self by the time Gohan couldn't reach the top and sat crying for help. A girl with black hair came by and sat next to Gohan. "Why are you crying" she asked she looked around the same age as Gohan or younger than 3 years of age.

"B-Because!" Gohan cried. Goku saw this and almost decided to call it a day but the girl could teach Gohan a lesson or two, by the looks of it.

"Is it because you can't reach the top?" she asked again. Gohan nodded sadly trying to dry up his tears. "Let me help you!" she said. Videl told the boy to pick her up so they can reach the top and finish it off. Gohan put Videl on his shoulders not having a problem lifting her up. She added one more cup of sand to finish the sand castle of Gohan. He smiled cheering happily. But when he started cheering he lost his balance holding the girl up and fell over having the girl land on top of him sitting on the poor boy. He stood up and smiled "Thank you!" The girl smiled "What's your name?"

"My name is Son Gohan! What's yours?" Gohan questioned.

"My name is Satan, Videl." They shook each others hand happily "So Gohan, why did you give up?" she questioned.

Gohan smile faded "I don't know I g-got scarred a little bit."

Videl smirked "You should never get scarred Gohan! You should always have hope. Even your chance is zero." Gohan absorbed the information given to him. "Really?" The girl answered back, "Really."

Videl's father came in front of Videl "Sweaty pie!" He picked her up, "Lets go mommy is waiting for us!" Videl nodded "Okay!" Videl peaked behind seeing Gohan having tears in his eyes again. She made her dad set her on the ground. And she ran towards her new friend "Gohan? I have to go. But you promise that you will have more hope even if your chance is zero?" she asked.

Gohan's tears faded away slowly, "Yeah! Will you be here tomorrow?"

Videl answered back "Yes of course! Same time?"

"Same time!" he cried out happily. Videl ran from Gohan grabbing her father's hand while waving the other at Gohan walking away. "Bye Gohan!" she yelled out happily.

Gohan didn't response back. He felt like he was saying good bye forever. He mouthed out words "Friends forever?" Videl stopped waving understand what Gohan was telling her. "Friends Forever." she answered back in a whisper. She turned around facing the direction where she was walking towards. Gohan smiled seeing his father; he ran the opposite direction of Videl. Little did he know, Videl didn't show up the next day nor did she show up for next few years…

"Happy Birthday 11th Birthday Gohan!" said the cheerful Chichi, giving her son a hug. In the mean time his friends gave him a hug and wished him a Happy Birthday. "Thanks everyone!" said the 11 year old boy. A cake was brought out and Gohan blew the 11 candles, he is official 11 years old. He smiled happily but the smile faded away thinking that there was nothing to be happy about. In a matter of days The Cell games would begin and all his father could say is too relaxed and to ignore his surroundings. But Gohan couldn't human life was on stake and the fact that Cell could destroyed the planet in a signal blow scared him even more. He cleared up his mind having the time of his life. The only thing he needed to do is hope…

The day of the Cell Games came by too quick for the half Saiyan. He wasn't prepared. No he wasn't and all he could think is about hope… and hope more…

He landed with his friends by the arena of the Cell Games looking at his friends worried about there conditions than his. He heard someone confront Cell a simple human with the power of maybe 150. Compare to Cell he was nothing but something made him look familiar it was the girl next to him that looked familiar from someplace. He wasn't sure where but he was going to find out. Gohan saw his dad step up into the Arena "Shall we?" his father said confident. Before they even got into there fighting pose the human stepped up "Listen up Golden boy!" the man named Hercule pointed his index finger towards Goku. "I will finish Cell myself so stay out of the way!"

Cell smirked evilly lifting up his hand towards the girl and Hercule. A spark of ki energy flickered quickly Gohan realized what was going to happen, he cried out "Watch out!" Cell fired the ki energy moments after. Before it could harm Hercule or the girl Gohan teleported in front of the blast and pushed Hercule out of the way, and jumped next to Videl and gripped her in his arms holding her and jumped out of Cell ki blast. A huge flash of light happened and all that Goku could do is scream at the top of his lungs hoping that Gohan was okay.

Cell laughed at Gohan's sacrifice. Cell believed that the half Saiyan was dead for sure. Cell turned towards the father of Gohan. "Goku you never told me that your son would give up his life to save others."

"Yeah I did Cell but it wouldn't be in vain." Said the voice of Gohan. Cell looked up in the sky seeing if he heard was true. He couldn't believe that Gohan would do that. He saw Gohan glared at him with his cold blue eyes, holding up the girl who seemed to be unconscious from Cell's attack. Gohan slowly landed still holding the girl in his arms. Goku grew a smile 'Gohan… You can really defeat Cell…' he thought. Gohan noticed the girl waking up quickly asking herself, 'where am I?' she looked up at Gohan a little bit surprised that the boy could survive an attack from Cell. She observed him closely "Gohan?" she muttered surprised. Recognizing the boy she met at such a young age except for his color hair and his eyes.

His eyes seemed different more coldly, more deadly than the boy she met. He sat her down letting her stand up. He looked up at Cell than remembered the girl did look familiar from when he was 3 years old, the girl he met at that age. His only friend at that age since he lived so far away from other boys or girls houses. He glimpsed at her puzzled "What are you doing here? Videl." he demanded. "You shouldn't be here neither should your father."

Videl seemed a little bit desperate a bit. He still didn't answer who he was. But it was too late. Gohan flew in front of Cell challenging a fight against the super power enemy. After that… All that Videl could remember… Is after the Cell games…

**7 years later…**

Chapter 2 is when the real thing begins this is more like an introduction than anything so you know what happened but the next chapter is where the story beings officially. Tell me what your ideas and thoughts about this new story. R&R… (Sorry to be mean about ending the chapter like that but the next is on its way!)


End file.
